


The five times Satine showed up at Padmé's door unannounced

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, ima write otp stuff later but for now have their brotpness, otp if you squint tho, padme and satine friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the one time Padmé was at Satine's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five times Satine showed up at Padmé's door unannounced

The first time Satine shows up at Padmé’s door unannounced Satine shows up with a bucket of ice cream in one hand and cookie dough in the other. She smiles brightly at Padmé as she opened the door though Padmé noticed there is something in her friends eyes she can’t quite read. 

It isn’t happiness. 

Satine raised up the ice cream. “Fancy a movie night?” Padmé smiles at her friend nodding and pulling her in the door. She had been stressed quite a bit lately, and Satine needed this it seemed. 

They ate ice cream right out of the tub and cookie dough out the tube. For once they both feel like normal girls.   
Padmé eyes Satine and sighed dropping her spoon. Satine remained staring at the screen playing the holofilm doing her best to remain cheerful and act like she doesn’t know the question is coming.

“It’s him again, isn’t it?” Padmé asks. Though she’s fairly certain she knows the answer.

Satine had told her about him, she just hadn’t said details, such as he was a Jedi. But Padmé knew how much she had loved him, and how much it had hurt hen he left. She knew little more than that. She respected her friends privacy, years later she would respect it even more. 

Satine closes her eyes and took a breath. “Yes.”

That was all Padmé needed. She put her arm around her friend and Satine curled into her friend. Not a word was spoken. The silence, the feeling of being around each other, was enough.

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————

The next time Satine shows up at Padmé’s door Satine tries to keep the tears back. Padmé opens the door and for a moment Satine just stares at Padmé. 

“What’s wrong?”

Tears finally begin to fall and Satine barely manages to get out the next sentence. “Bo left.” Its all she can say before she flings herself into Padmé’s arms. Padmé closes the door and holds her friend.

She would ask later what she meant by ‘Bo left’ but now was not the time, and Padmé had a sneaking suspicion she knew anyway. But right now her friend had just lost her sister, questions could wait.

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

The next time Satine appears at Padmé’s door she is every bit there regal young woman the senate sees her as. Only someone who knew Satine well would see the trace of sadness in her eyes. Padmé simply looks at Satine hoping the look would prompt her to talk. The regal mask drops and Satine’s entire figure droops. 

“I saw him again.” Padmé nearly gasps, she hadn’t thought Satine would see him again.

“What happened?”

“He told me that he cared for me then.. He didn’t say outright that he loved me- even though I did. But… What he said essentially meant the same thing… I think.. I don’t think he still feels the same however.. Gods Padmé I am so confused!” Satine exclaimed. It hadn’t crossed Padmé’s mind the irony that the older woman was asking for advice and comfort. Satine had thought of it however, and it annoyed her to no end. 

“Well, do you think you will see each other again?” Padmé asked softly placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“I-I don’t know. I think so. But only as friends.”

“I say try and gauge his reactions when you speak to him.. There is little to do unless you make the first move Satine.”

Satine shakes her head. “Oh no I- I can’t.. Lets just say in his line of work he can’t have anyone like that. He can’t- I can’t..” She trails off sadly and Padmé holds her close.

“I know, trust me I understand better than you think.” Satine frowned but said nothing.

Later when she talks to Anakin she realizes who that ‘him’ is. She nearly tells Anakin, but decides it is best not to betray her friends confidence. Perhaps she would talk to Satine about it later.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
The next time isn’t quite as interesting as the last few. Satine simply shows up and they talk. Satine was troubled over Korkie, she worried he was growing up too fast. 

“There is a war Satine… Unfortunately many children have to grow up too soon.”

If Satine had a little more energy perhaps she would argue. Tell her that Mandalore was not a part of the war, that he had no reason to grow up so fast. Instead however Satine just whispered out a response, looking more vulnerable than Padmé had ever seen her. Even crying Satine never looked this vulnerable, this exhausted.

“I know.”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

The last time Satine shows up at Padmé’s door out of the blue, they don’t know it is the last time this will happen. How could they know? Padmé asks herself that question many times. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead- or supposed to be. They had both been there for the funeral. Satine hadn’t talked to Padmé at all since it happened. She shows up at her door and for once Satine doesn’t care who sees her. Her dignity means so little this time. She is a mess, a complete mess. Tears stream down her face though she tries to hide it.

Padmé immediately hugs Satine. They didn’t really speak this time other than Satine’s muffled sobs of ‘It doesn’t seem real.’ and ‘how could this happen?’ Padmé says nothing. She knows how she would feel if this were Anakin. Nothing would make this better.

“Come now, you and I, movie night like we used to do.” Padmé says as she pulls away and Satine simply nods. She needed to pull herself together, and this would help. It always did. 

Padmé pulls out cookie dough and ice cream as they had before and they watch the worst holodrama’s they can find. After the first three Padmé asks the million credit question.

“It was him wasn’t it? He was the one you talked about.” 

Satine stops eating for a moment and simply looks at Padmé for a long moment. Padmé worries she shouldn’t have said anything. Then, Satine nods slowly unable to find her voice at first.

“Oh Satine.” This time they both cry as they hold each other. 

Padmé realizes after Satine’s death that was the last time they hugged. It was while they cried. Padmé tries not to tried not to let that bother her too much.

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

This time it isn’t Satine that shows up at Padmé’s door. This time Padmé isn’t visiting to see a happy full of life Satine. She is there because she has to be. She is there because Satine is dead, gone. 

It is about a month after the funeral. They had managed to find Satine’s body so they could give her a proper funeral. She had looked very peaceful— fitting really. Though it bothered Padmé. Satine had always been so full of life, and now she looked at peace.. Satine had never been at peace, just as everyone she fought her own demons, and even tended to take on others. It just felt so wrong. 

If someone didn’t know any better they might think she hadn’t had a painful death. In truth she had been in excruciating pain, not just when the saber had hit her. Apparently they had tortured her while they waited for Obi-Wan. 

Briefly Padmê remembered Obi-Wan’s face when he had been told. It was full of pain that he quickly and expertly hid. “She never told me.” He said quietly. He went on to say she likely didn’t think they had the time. 

For a small moment Padmé allowed herself to feel bitter toward Obi-Wan for not saving her.. She dispelled it quickly however. It was Maul’s fault, not Obi-Wan’s. 

Still, she had lost her best friend. 

She had made sure to visit her grave and place some flowers on her grave. “Obi-Wan- he did love you, you know. He really really did. I know it.” She felt the need to tell her that.

Now here she was at Satine’s door. Apparently Bo and Korkie were MIA and presumed dead so she was the only one left to go through her things. 

Satine wasn’t there to joke around with as she did this, but she could practically hear the teasing remarks. It hurt her even more, and she didn’t know how that was even possible. Satine would make a crack about a senator rummaging through a Duchess things, she would make a remark about thieves. 

Padmé would have laughed if she could, but it just wouldn’t come out. Instead it was more of a sob.

“You know, I get that you were older but I think you could have waited just a little longer Satine.” She whispered jokingly holding one of her shirts closely inhaling the scent one last time. She came across a necklace, she had given it to Satine years ago. Of course she kept it.

Padmé had made it herself, it was a couple of strings and beads. She really hadn’t thought she would keep it.

She packed the things she wanted to keep and then walked out the door- for the last time.


End file.
